


Брак по расчету. Мини. R.

by Edema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посвящение:<br/>Всем взрослым девочкам, которые верят в сказки) Почти сказочная история. Ну, меня так уверяли)))<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>Не публиковать </p><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Написано на фест по заявке:<br/>08-13. Принц Севера Стив Роджерс с ледяным сердцем и гордым нравом вынужден заключить брак с королем Тони Старком, дабы объединить земли. Перерастет ли брак по расчету в нечто большее.<br/>Стив топ, R или NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1  
В тронном зале малого дворца, который находился у самой дальней границы королевства Северных Земель и куда прибыли все старейшины, воцарилась тишина. Свечи догорали, а решение все еще не было принято.  
— Все, что нам остается — согласиться на объединение, — самый уважаемый старейшина Совета положил свой меч в углубление круглого стола и опустил голову в знак согласия с общим решением.  
— Неужели нет другого выхода? — щеки наследного Принца горели огнем, губы были плотно сомкнуты в узкую полоску, а маленькая складочка над переносицей обозначилась сильнее.  
— Ваше Высочество, Совет прав. Казна пуста, армия измотана тяжелыми сражениями, а народ требует защиты, — Тор говорил еле слышно, глубокая рана на плече не давала покоя вот уже вторые сутки, — одни мы не сможем противостоять Альтрону.  
Тор придерживал повязку рукой, стараясь прикрыть проступающую кровь на рукаве расшитого серебром камзола. Он не позволил себе оставаться в постели, когда решалась судьба не только Северных Земель, но его близкого друга, каким стал для него неприступный и суровый принц Роджерс за эти два месяца беспрерывных сражений.

Железная Армия Альтрона несла большие потери, но отступать от задуманного не собиралась. Вернувшийся из тайного похода в самое логово врага Соколиный глаз, принес безрадостные вести. Бесконечные вереницы подвод, груженных новым оружием, пушками и ядрами текли по обходным дорогам в лагерь противника, а воины не выглядели удрученными и поникшими. Костры горели ярче обычного, выпивка лилась рекой. Последнее поражение Железная Армия воспринимала как дарованную передышку для нового рывка, и выкраденная карта была изрисована жирными черными стрелами, которые напоминали оскал горгулий, указывая направление основного удара — замок династии Роджерсов. 

Стив Роджерс сидел на троне, понурив голову, а его широкие плечи, которые всегда были гордо расправлены, опустились. Все говорило о том, что Принц в отчаянии. Просить помощи у Короля Южных Земель Тони Старка — последнее, что он бы сделал в такой ситуации. Просить о помощи значит признать свое поражение, признать свою слабость как правителя и военачальника.  
— Отец никогда бы так не сделал, — Стив вскинул голову, радужка голубых глаз потемнела до темно-синего, как Северное море в штормовую погоду, — он дрался бы до последнего и скорее умер, чем признал свою слабость.  
— Умереть на поле боя — великая честь для каждого воина, — главный старейшина поднял руку, сжатую в кулак, давая понять, что не согласен с решением правителя, — но Ваш отец был не только бесстрашным воином, но и мудрым политиком.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Николас? — Принц подался всем телом вперед в надежде, что мудрый его советник по самым непростым решениям, которые Стиву Роджерсу приходилось принимать за недолгий срок своего правления, и сейчас совершит чудо. Спасет честь и достоинство Роджерса, не позволит ему совершить неблаговидный или необдуманный поступок, продиктованный гордостью и фамильным упрямством.  
— Ваш отец искал бы пути, не сдавался без боя не только в прямом, но и в переносном смысле этого слова.  
— Объединение — стратегический ход, который будет выгоден Южным Землям, — Тор снова выступил вперед и заговорил, — если Железная Армия Альтрона дойдет до границ владений Тони Старка, ему тоже придется не сладко. Лучше сейчас объединить усилия, чем погибнуть в одиночку.  
— Я ничего о нем не знаю, — Стив встал из-за стола и подошел к высокому сводчатому окну, всматриваясь в кромешную тьму, словно мог увидеть сквозь ночной туман свои южные границы.  
— Тони Старк — мудрый и дальновидный правитель, он всегда на стороне тех, кто с честью отстаивает право своего народа на свободу и независимость, — Николас снова нарушил затянувшееся молчание, — если он даст свое согласие, победа будет нам обеспечена.  
— Объединение армий, — Стив сосредоточенно смотрел вдаль, — у Старка она возможно и есть, но наша — это разрозненные отряды, без оружия, без еды и лекарств. Израненные и измученные непрерывными боями воины.  
Роджерс сжал руку в кулак и безжалостно обрушил удар на каменный выступ подоконника, сдирая кожу в кровь:  
— А в казне только горсть золотых монет, которых не хватит даже на покупку сотни лошадей.  
— Возможно, пришел момент открыть тайник отца?  
— Это неприкасаемый запас, — Стив решительно развернулся в сторону круглого стола, — об этом не может быть и речи.  
— Нам необходим ваш вердикт, Ваше Высочество? — Совет притих в ожидании окончательного решения.  
— Хорошо, напишите Старку и отправьте письмо с надежным гонцом, посмотрим, что он попросит взамен.  
Роджерс поежился, хотя в камине полыхал жаркий огонь:  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
— Дней пять, — Тор оживился, — хорошо бы собрать разрозненные силы и идти к Северной столице, чтобы в любой момент быть готовыми к решительному штурму.  
— Хорошо, выступаем в конце недели, — Стив плотнее укутался в плащ, — надеюсь, этого времени Тони Старку хватит, чтобы дать ответ.

***

Старк плотнее закрыл дверь и подошел к резному столу. Письмо из Северных Земель, придавленное чернильницей из нефрита лежало тут с самого утра. Он прочитал его уже несколько раз, но диктовать ответ не спешил.  
Тони сдвинул чернильницу в сторону, разгладил края письма и провел рукой по большой сургучной печати. Пальцы сами очертили привычный круг фамильного щита Роджерсов.  
В письме говорилось о сложном положении, в которое попало сопредельное королевство, подробно описывая потери и коварные планы противника. А также излагалась Высочайшая просьба о объединении усилий двух королевств во имя мира и процветания на долгие годы. Старк внимательно рассматривал красивый почерк, округлый и ровный, и сожалел о том, что письмо написано личным секретарем, а не самим Стивом. По характеру почерка он бы с легкостью определил, в самом ли деле тот был таким неприступным и холодным, как о нем говорили.  
Наследный принц Северных Земель просил о помощи.  
Тони пробежал все строчки письма еще раз, не вникая в их суть, потому что думал сейчас о другом: за столько лет, впервые, у него появился реальный шанс, удивительная и долгожданная возможность стать ближе. Ближе настолько, что в это было трудно поверить, и все это благодаря врагу.  
Возможность видеть принца Северных Земель, быть с ним. Каждый день. Говорить гораздо дольше, чем подразумевал протокол пышных празднеств по поводу коронации Стива Роджерса, куда он был приглашен в прошлом году. Старый король Роджерс был смертельно болен и, воспользовавшись своим правом Единоличного решения в спорных ситуациях, настоял на том, чтобы Стива короновали на царство еще при его жизни. Но тогда Старк даже не осмелился приблизиться к надменному Принцу.  
Тони снял с шеи маленький ключ на цепочке, вставил его в отверстие и повернул против часовой стрелки. Открыл крышку массивной шкатулки, достал серебряный медальон и, подвинув свечу ближе, мягко улыбнулся знакомому изображению.  
— Значит, Альтрон Свирепый решил, что ты, Роджерс — слабое звено?  
— Простите, мой господин, — целитель короля вырос у него за спиной, — вы меня позвали?  
Тони обернулся:  
— Что ты скажешь на это, Джарвис? — он кивнул на письмо.  
— Для начала скажу, что воровать — смертный грех, мой правитель.  
— Джарвис, я сто раз тебе рассказывал. Дама любезно одолжила мне медальон, — сказал Тони, делая ударение на этом слове, — к тому же, она так устала той ночью, до медальона ли ей было?  
Джарвис только покачал головой:  
— Неисправимый.  
— Может быть, — согласился Тони и поднес медальон ближе, почти касаясь его губами, — скажи, что мне делать?  
— Мои руны говорят за меня, — Джарвис раскрыл сомкнутую ладонь и маленькие деревянные пластины скатились со старческой ладони прямо на стол перед Старком, — смотри сам.  
— Я вижу руну войны, кровь и холод.  
— Да, мой господин, только все они могут быть перечеркнуты вот этой, — старик подвинул одну из рун ближе к Старку, — Руной преданности и страстной любви.  
— Глупости, — Старк отшатнулся, — там, где война, не должно быть место чувствам, которые могут помешать воину драться и умереть.  
— Любовь не спрашивает, мой мальчик, когда ей приходить и с кем оставаться, — маг сгреб деревяшки в свой холщевый мешочек и спрятал под мантией, — ты вскоре сам в этом убедишься.  
Он всыпал в серебряный бокал зелье:  
— Ты совсем не спал прошлой ночью, — он протянул кубок правителю, — выпей, нужно хорошо отдохнуть. Тебя ждут непростые времена и сложный выбор.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, Джарвис?  
— Я читаю в твоем сердце, мой король, а теперь спи.  
— Хорошо, я постараюсь уснуть, — он погладил изображение на медальоне большим пальцем, — завтра рано вставать.  
— Король может себе позволить более длительный и сладкий сон, зачем встречать зарю?  
— Прежде чем принять решение, я хочу побыть в одиночестве, пусть к утру приготовят мою лошадь.  
— Опять поедешь к границам Северных земель?  
Тони кивнул.  
— Без охраны?  
— Я так хочу, ступай.  
— Хорошо, я передам Ваши распоряжения, — Джарвис укрыл Тони тяжелым одеялом из шкур буйвола и тихо вышел, притворив за собой массивную дверь.

 

***

Небо было чистым, а птицы пели так, словно и не было всех этих бессонных ночей и тяжелых бесконечных дней сурового похода. Роджерс вышел рано, пока все слуги спали, и шел сквозь лес, окружавший замок до тех пор, пока не споткнулся о корень дерева и не рухнул всем телом в высокую траву.  
Нелепое падение бесстрашного воина показалось ему таким глупым, что Стив ткнулся носом в изгиб локтя и рассмеялся. Да и как было не смеяться, Стив вспомнил те времена, когда он гулял в лесу исключительно под присмотром мамок и нянек. И если падал, то только в их заботливые руки.  
Его венценосный отец, Роджерс III, приставил к нему целый отряд смотрителей и строго настрого приказал следить за каждым шагом любимого сына, который остался сиротой с самого рождения. Стив рос слабым и болезненным, и так могло продолжаться долго, если бы не один случай.  
Однажды, сбежав из-под строгого надзора, он оказался на заднем дворе, где дворовые мальчишки играли и дурачились, стреляли из рогаток и дрались на деревянных мечах.  
Роджерс с завистью наблюдал за их играми, но длилось это недолго. Он, наконец, собрался с духом, выскочил из-за угла и закричал так громко, как только смог:  
— Эй, ты, на колени! Отдай мне свой меч, я буду драться!  
— А как изорвешь свою дорогую рубаху, кто будет виноват? — рыжий и веснушчатый малец с наглой улыбкой сплюнул ему под ноги , — убирайся, пока цел, мамкин сынок.  
— Кто мамкин сынок? — Стив в один миг стал бордовым от злости.  
— Ты, слабак!  
— Мой отец вздернет тебя на дыбу, тогда посмотрим, кто слабак! — и Стив бросился на обидчика с кулаками.  
Драка вышла отменной. Мальчишки лупили дворцового заморыша от души, не подозревая, что колотят королевского сына. И если бы не главный конюший, который выдернул его из безжалостных рук дворовых забияк, Стив бы мог там и остаться, в песке и пыли.  
А так: с разорванной одеждой и окровавленной губой — он стоял перед отцом, наотрез отказываясь выдавать своих обидчиков. Он больше не подпустил к себе ни одной сердобольной мамушки и нянюшки и потребовал, чтобы отец нашел для него воспитателя, который бы сделал из него настоящего воина, но отец был неумолим.  
Стив ничего не ел целых три дня. Характер у него был отцовский. Упрямый и твердый. И король Роджерс сдался. Теперь Стив обливался по утрам холодной водой, носился по двору с другими мальчишками, лазил по деревьям, как заправский сорванец и был абсолютно счастлив.

Воспоминания схлынули, и он ловко вскочил на ноги, отряхивая с рубахи прилипшую траву и сухие листья. Где-то в кустах зашуршало, захлопало крыльями и серая утка, вытянув свою короткую шею, низко полетела над водой. Стив одним плавным движением дернул из-за плечу стрелу и натянул тетиву. Она ушла плавно, но низко и, мазнув по тихой глади озера, скрылась в глубине.  
— Проклятье! — только и мог сказать раздосадованный охотник и тут же охнул, когда чужая стрела пронзила утку насквозь.  
Роджерс обернулся:  
— Клинт, какого черта?!  
Но вместо Клинта на берегу стоял незнакомец. Красивые черные волосы, чуть длиннее обычного, смуглая кожа, сильные, такие красивые руки и настороженный взгляд больших карих глаз, в омуте которых можно было утонуть, если бы Стив умел читать по глазам.  
— Можешь забрать трофей себе, — незнакомец прицелился, и еще одна стрела достигла своей цели, выбивая из утки дух, а вместе с ним перья, которые медленно закружились в воздухе, оседая на зеркальную гладь озера.  
— Никогда не беру чужого, — Роджерс глянул на незнакомца надменно.  
— Воспитанный? — кареглазый улыбнулся, и его лицо засветилось насмешкой.  
— А ты, я смотрю, не очень. Может быть скажешь, какого черта ты делаешь в королевских владениях, да еще с луком и стрелами?  
— А это королевские владения? — незнакомец удивленно вскинул брови, — далеко же меня занесла моя хромая лошадь.  
— Да уж, добрый конь никогда не подведет своего хозяина.  
— Ну, извини, нам простолюдинам трудно тягаться с вашим братом.  
Стив внимательно рассматривал незнакомца:  
— Врешь, не похож ты на простолюдина.  
— С чего взял?  
— Уж больно тонкая кожа у тебя на сапогах, да и колчан со стрелами именной, — он ткнул пальцев в бок, — клеймо на нем не простое.  
— Ишь ты, глазастый, — он перевесил колчан за спину, — клеймо и правда непростое. Моего хозяина клеймо.  
— Это он научил тебя так стрелять?  
— Нравится?  
— Неплохо. Я бы не отказался овладеть искусством такого выстрела.  
— Так в чем проблема, давай научу!  
Кареглазый, не раздумывая, натянул тетиву лука, но тут же опустил его:  
— Ну, чего ты, давай, становись ближе.  
Роджерс подивился такому простому обращению, от которого он давно отвык, но что-то было в этом парне такое, отчего хотелось раствориться в нем и, самое странное, сжать в своих объятиях до побелевших костяшек на пальцах и никуда не отпускать. К тому же он показался Роджерсу немного старше, а Стива всегда тянуло к тем, кто мог поделиться самым дорогим — своим опытом.  
Они стояли совсем близко, и незнакомец, без всякого стеснения хлопал его по рукам и ногам, заставляя стать шире и поднять локти повыше. Ухватился бесцеремонно за его ладонь, переплетая пальцы, словно сам натягивал тетиву и прижимался так сильно, что Стив почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.  
Никогда и никому прежде Роджерс не позволял приближаться к себе на такое непочтительное расстояние, но незнакомец пах солнцем и дождем, и от него шло такое тепло этим холодным свежим утром, что поневоле Стив прижимался к нему сильнее.

Они расстреляли почти все его стрелы, когда, наконец, у Стива начало получаться, также плавно спускать тетиву и не дергать рукой в момент, когда стрела начинала свое движение.  
Незнакомец похлопал его по спине:  
— Да ты весь взмок, красавчик. Может, искупаемся?  
— Тут бьют ледяные родники, — Роджерс поморщился, — ненавижу холодную воду.  
— Ну, тогда жди, когда солнце будет в зените, — кареглазый в один миг сбросил с себя сапоги, штаны и рубаху, и в чем мать родила, вошел в прозрачную воду холодного озера.  
Стив открыл рот от изумления. Незнакомец был так хорош собой и ладно скроен, что тело его было достойно кисти придворного художника. Ровная кожа без единого изъяна, четко очерченные мускулы, широченная спина и поджарая округлая задница, как у тех мальчишек, которых Тор бесконечно пытался подсунуть Роджерсу в походе. «Чтобы снять напряжение!» И которых Стив бесконечно хлопал по этим бесстыжим оттопыренным задницам, заставляя опуститься перед ним на колени. Чтобы тут же прогнать со стоном прочь, так и не позволив прикоснуться к себе. Прогнать от стыда, застилающего пеленой глаза и пламенем щеки.  
Кареглазый сделал несколько шагов от берега и, толкнувшись всем телом, ушел в воду с головой.  
— Вот же черт! — только и смог сказать Роджерс, сглатывая слюну, которой по неизвестной причине наполнился его рот.  
Он разозлился так сильно, что скрипнул зубами и переломил в руках последнюю стрелу. Отшвырнул ее в бок как ядовитую змею и не прощаясь зашагал прочь. Туда, откуда пришел сегодня утром.  
— Приходи завтра, постреляем еще! — прокричал ему вслед кареглазый.  
Роджерс обернулся:  
— Ты не сказал, как тебя зовут!  
— Меня не зовут, я сам прихожу, когда захочу! — незнакомец смеялся и бил рукой по воде. Капли взлетали над ним и оседали радужной россыпью.  
Стив обиженно дернул плечом. Давно никто не смеялся над ним так открыто и не тревожил его сердце так, что оно дрожало от странного предчувствия.  
— Энтони, меня зовут Эн-то-ни, — примирительно прокричал он по слогам, — друзья зовут меня просто. Тони!  
Но Роджерс не слушал. Гордо вздернув голову, он удалялся, а Тони смеялся звонко и задорно, и смех его плыл над озером:  
— Эй, Снежная Королева, придешь завтра?  
Кровь в жилах Роджерса вскипела гневом в один момент:  
— Вот я тебе сейчас задам «снежная королева»!  
— Ты сначала догони меня, горе-охотник!  
Роджерса не надо было долго уговаривать, он скрипнул зубами и бросился к озеру, раздеваясь на ходу. Злость и обида подгоняли его. Он даже не стал задумываться, стоит ли оставить холщевые штаны, и сбросил с себя все. И так, обнаженный и распаленный злостью, бросился в холодные воды озера. Забил ногами, поплыл, размашисто загребая руками, но догнать верткого, как уж и проворного в воде, как рыба, Энтони, смог только у другого берега. 

Стив бросался на него, но Энтони уходил от захвата всякий раз, бил по воде раскрытой ладонью, используя нечестный прием, чтобы вода заливала Стиву глаза, не давая рассмотреть в какую сторону уплывает его наглый противник. И вдруг исчез.  
Роджерс обернулся вокруг себя, но гладь озера поглотила кареглазого.  
— Утонул? — сердце Роджерса дернулось от страха. Он набрал побольше воздуха и уже хотел нырнуть, но чьи-то сильные руки подхватили его под колени и вытолкнули вверх. Стив вскрикнул от неожиданности, замахал в воздухе руками, стараясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь и тут же был уложен на спину. Кареглазый придавил его сверху весом своего тела, погружая в воду.  
— Сдавайся, или утоплю, — Энтони уселся на него верхом и Роджерс почувствовал, как вокруг талии его сжали сильные ноги. Даже в холодной воде, томительный жар прокатился по всему телу. Между ног заныло сладко и с такой силой полыхнуло в том месте, где кареглазый елозил голой задницей по его животу, что Роджерс дернулся изо всех сил и, перевернувшись, с силой толкнул Энтони от себя.  
Но тот только рассмеялся, а в глазах его заплясали черти:  
— Давай догоняй, победитель, твой приз будет ждать тебя на том берегу, — и он поплыл, оставляя ошарашенного Стива одного.  
Энтони выскочил на берег и упал ничком в шелковую, мокрую от утренней росы траву. Солнце вставало медленно и золотило капли. Они дрожали на весу, переливались, скатывались по загорелой спине.

Стив приплыл почти следом, и, забывая, что на нем ничего нет, резво выскочил на берег. Сделал всего один шаг и замер, не в силах оторвать взгляд от фантастически красивой картины, которая открывалась его взору. Сильное, загорелое тело в высокой сочной траве.  
Кареглазый обернулся и похлопал рукой:  
— Ну, чего замер, ложись рядом, замерзнешь ведь.  
— С тобой, пожалуй, замерзнешь, — Стив растянулся рядом, прижимаясь к боку кареглазого. Холодная вода только разгорячила кожу и она сейчас горела пламенем.  
— Придешь завтра? — спросил Энтони без лишних церемоний и провел сорванной травинкой по губам Стива.  
— Что будем делать?  
— Целоваться, если ты не против, — Энтони рассмеялся, видя какой эффект произвели на Стива его слова.  
— Я не целуюсь с незнакомцами, — Стив покраснел до кончиков волос.  
— Так скажи свое имя и мы будем знакомы!  
— Меня зовут Стив.  
Энтони облизал свои бесстыжие губы и потянулся к Роджерсу:  
— Так придешь сюда завтра, Стив? — зашептал он в самое ухо, прикусывая мочку горячими губами.  
Роджерс дернулся и вскочил:  
— Сумасшедший!  
— Свободный!  
— Мне нужно уходить, — Стив отступил к воде, между ног наливалось желанием и он торопился снова окунуться в холодные воды озера.  
— Я буду ждать.  
Роджерс поспешил отвернуться, чтобы незнакомец не увидел, как его лицо озарила счастливая улыбка:  
— Я приду, Энтони.

***

Принц Роджерс вышагивал по кабинету вокруг массивного кресла и мял в руках ненавистный ответ, который привезли послы от Тони Старка.  
— Заключить союз? — Роджерс распалялся все сильнее, — подписать брачный контракт и стать супругами? Невиданная наглость, да как у него язык повернулся продиктовать такое письмо? Этот мерзкий старикан думает, что воин бросит свой щит и меч и начнет вить уютное гнездышко? Мерзость, мерзость, мерзость.  
— Стив, — Николас старался говорить, как можно мягче, чтобы его голос действовал на Принца успокаивающе. — Король не ставит никаких условий, он всего лишь хочет защитить свою страну.  
— Каким это интересно образом?  
— Если он погибнет в бою, вся власть в государстве останется в ваших руках, — Николас попытался дотронуться до плеча Стива, но тот отшатнулся от него, как от прокаженного.  
— При чем тут мои руки?  
— Я хотел сказать в руках человека смелого и справедливого, который будет защищать его народ. Человека, который не отдаст на растерзание его страну варварам, а будет управлять своим объединенным королевством, как единой державой.  
— Бред! — Стив кружил, как стервятник, сужая круг над жертвой, каким сейчас выглядело измятое письмо от Тони Старка, — сначала он будет говорить возвышенные фразы, а потом потребует исполнение супружеского долга?  
— Это невозможно предугадать, но Тони Старк, не совершил в своей жизни ни одного порочащего его честь поступка.  
— Люди с возрастом меняются.  
— Но Старк молод.  
— Но он старше меня!  
— Но возраст – признак мудрости.  
— И распутных желаний, — Роджерс был неумолим.  
Николас только мог развести руками.  
— Ваше Высочество, позвольте хотя бы Старку приехать для более близкого знакомства. Быть может, при личной встрече вы убедитесь, что он благородный и дальновидный политик.  
— Дальновидные политики, не выставляют требования в виде брачных контрактов.  
— Могу только сказать, что во все времена брак между высокопоставленными особами, был самым надежным и взаимовыгодным соглашением для обеих сторон.  
— Стив, у нас слишком мало времени, чтобы искать компромиссы. Страна утонула в войне, голод и разруха, стоят на пороге, а безжалостный враг все ближе и беспощаднее, — Тор не мог больше молчать.  
— Хочешь заложить мою свободу во имя свободы страны?  
— Хочу, чтобы с тобой рядом был достойный союзник.  
— Хитроумный.  
— Дальновидный!  
— Наглый  
— Смелый!  
— У меня нет другого выхода? — наконец сдался Роджерс.  
— Нет.  
— Но предупреждаю, — никаких праздников и венчаний. Никаких супружеских обязанностей, вытекающих из брачного контракта.  
— Никаких!  
— Нет, вы только на него посмотрите. Он говорит так, как будто это ему, а не мне спать, пить и есть в обществе какого-то старого маразматика? — упрекнул Тора Стив.  
— Почему ты так говоришь, ты же никогда его не видел?  
— И видеть не желаю. 

 

При первой же возможности Стив бросал все дела на герцога Беннера, чтобы как можно быстрее сбежать к Озеру, где его ждал Энтони.  
— Что так поздно сегодня?  
— Меня задержало письмо.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Попробую.  
Роджерс и сам не заметил, как это произошло. Когда он начал делиться с кареглазым своими проблемами, рассказывая, не называя титулов и имен. Энтони внимательно слушал и смеялся в ответ над всеми страхами Стива, но давал неплохие советы. Если бы Стив мог, он бы последовал им, но гордость не позволяла ему идти на поводу у первого встречного, хотя в глубине души Роджерс его таковым не считал. Энтони за несколько дней стал близким и необходимым.  
Он подолгу охотились, а потом плавали в ледяном озере, пока судорогой не начинало сводить ноги и руки. И тогда они грелись у костра, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, стараясь не думать, что за неведомая сила толкает их навстречу.  
Роджерс больше не стеснялся наготы Энтони и все чаще торопился первым нырнуть в ледяную воду, только чтобы скрыть вспыхивающее желание. Сладкое, тянущее и пульсирующее внутри, разгорающееся всякий раз при виде насмешливой улыбки Энтони, который в отличие от Стива не прятал своего возбуждения.  
— Завтра, я не смогу прийти, — Энтони гладил Стива по волосам, едва касаясь, но Роджерс чувствовал прикосновение его нежных чувствительных пальцев.  
— Почему?  
— Мне нужно вернуться к хозяину.  
— Это далеко? — Роджерс встрепенулся  
— За пределами страны, — Энтони провел кончиком пальца по виску и, очертив контур лица Стива опустился к губам. — Ты будешь скучать?  
— Буду.  
— Прольешь скупую мужскую слезу?  
— Вот еще, — Стив поймал руку Энтони и поцеловал его раскрытую ладонь, — не хватало лить слезы, из-за какого-то охотника.  
А кареглазый в ответ взял его за подбородок и, склонившись, потянулся к губам. Роджерс дернулся в панике и, оттолкнув Энтони, резко сел:  
— Не надо.  
— Почему? — Энтони смотрел на него снизу вверх и облизывал и без того яркие, и распутные свои губы, — хранишь верность?  
— Не твое дело, — Роджерс нахмурился  
— И он стоит того?  
— Я не хочу о нем говорить, прости, мне пора.  
Энтони ловко вскочил и сделал шаг, приблизившись почти вплотную:  
— Тогда, поцелуй меня, на прощание! — и, не давая Роджерсу опомниться, поцеловал сам. Глубоко и страстно, вжимаясь всем телом, кожа к коже, желание к желанию.  
И Роджерс застонал в ответ, подхватывая Энтони и, удерживая на весу так, чтобы кареглазый мог обвить его ногами, свободно двигаясь вверх вниз, распаляя Стива еще больше.  
— Трахнешь меня? — Энтони шептал ему прямо в губы.  
— Не могу-у-у-у, — Стив сорвался на жалобный вой  
— Но почему?  
— Я дал слово.  
Энтони стек с него и оттолкнул от себя.  
— Тогда уходи.  
И Роджерс сделал шаг назад, беззвучно повторяя:  
— Я дал ему слово, мой охотник. Дал слово, понимаешь?  
— Я понимаю. Понимаю тебя, мой Стив.  
И Роджерс бросился бежать, чтобы не сойти с ума и не наделать глупостей.

 

***

— Стив, но король Тони Старк настаивает на венчании, — Тор допил вино и отставил кубок в сторону.  
— Но завтра мы выступаем в поход, — Стив был раздражен до крайности, — это не может подождать. И потом, как он себе это представляет?  
— Никаких помпезных церемоний, только вы вдвоем, священник и Главный Канцлер королевства с печатью, чтобы скрепить подписи сторон.  
— Зачем ему это нужно?  
— Я уже говорил тебе: Старк хочет быть уверен, что в случае его смерти, никто кроме тебя не сможет претендовать на его престол.  
— Он так стремиться умереть на поле боя?  
— Это война, Стив, а на войне все возможно, —Тор с сожалением посмотрел на опустевшую бутылку «Кагора», — к тому же в смелости и отваге Старку не откажешь.  
— Тоже мне, герой древних сказаний.  
— Не упрямься, в противном случае, он может отказаться от объединения Армий.  
— Хорошо. Утром, — Стив отхлебнул из своего кубка, — и сразу выступаем в поход.  
— Не волнуйся, воины готовы хоть сейчас.  
— Спасибо, друг! — Роджерс протянул Тору руку.  
— Береги себя завтра в бою, — Тор ответил ему сильным рукопожатием.  
— Ты прав, теперь мне есть для кого возвращаться с победой, — Стив сжал в руке наконечник чужой стрелы.  
— Хочешь мне что-то рассказать?  
— Не сейчас, когда вернемся. А теперь нужно поспать, завтра нас ожидает трудный день.  
Но Стив не смог уснуть, он проворочался всю ночь и задремал только под утро. Ему снилась шелковая трава на берегу Озера, вся в жемчужной росе и тихий шепот: он стоит того, Стив?  
Роджерс вздрогнул и сел на кровати. Бархатный камзол и расшитая вензелями накидка ожидали его, разложенные по низком диване. Он плеснул в лицо холодной воды из приготовленного для него серебряного кувшина и отрицательно помотал головой, когда слуга подал ему нарядное платье.  
— Плащ, кольчуга, сапоги!  
— Но мой, господин.  
— Будешь спорить со мной, лишишься головы в тот же миг.  
Слуге ничего не оставалось, как подать Роджерсу одежду для похода, благо сапоги он начистил до блеска еще вчера вечером.  
Стив оделся и вышел из своих покоев, направляясь по длинному переходу между замком и часовней. Тор сопровождал его, но не сказал ни слова про внешний вид Стива, чтобы не обострять и до того тяжелую обстановку.  
Король Тони Старк, появился минута в минуту, когда колокол на башне зазвонил к заутрене. Он не отказал себе в возможности надеть роскошный шитый золотом камзол, высокие сапоги и бархатные штаны. Лицо его скрывала широкополая шляпа. Сопровождал Тони Старка личный секретарь, который по-видимому заменял ему Канцлера.  
Они встали рядом. Король Южных Земель и Принц Северного Королевства, не глядя друг на друга. Каждый думая о своем. Архиепископ открыл молитвенник и служба пошла своим чередом. Все бумаги были уже составлены и готовы для скрепления их подписями и печатями, и когда молитва о процветании и благополучии, закончилась, хор мальчиков запел Ave Maria, и их нежные голоса завибрировали под расписным куполом. Архиепископ начал обряд венчания, а служка подошел ближе с ковшиком, в котором плавился горячий сургуч.  
— Согласен ли Ты, Король Южных Земель, Тони Старк, взять себе в супруги, нашего венценосного Принца Севера Стива Роджерса и любить, беречь и заботиться о нем и его народе в счастье и несчастье, в здравии и болезни, в богатстве и бедности, пока не разлучит вас смерть?  
Старк снял шляпу и поклонился:  
— Да, Ваше Высокопреосвященство! В счастье и несчастье, в здравии и болезни, в богатстве и бедности, пока смерть не разлучит нас — беречь и любить!  
Если бы Тони сейчас мог, он бы смеялся до коликов в животе, такое выражение лица было у бедного Стива. У его Стива Роджерса. Он смотрел на него так, словно увидел привидение, которое бродило по сырым и холодным коридорам замка, где люди появлялись не часто, а сейчас явилось сюда пугать своим видом.  
— Нет! — только и смог произнести Роджерс.  
Архиепископ, который уже повернулся к нему, чтобы задать последний главный вопрос и с облегчением закончить эту непростую церемонию опешил.  
— Ваше Высочество? Вы — против?  
— Да, то есть нет.  
— Так да, или нет? — священнослужитель озирался в растерянности, глядя на всех присутствующих, которые тоже ничего не понимали.  
Роджерс не верил собственным глазам. Больше всего ему хотелось протянуть руку, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Он протянул ладонь вперед, но Старк бесцеремонно шлепнул его по руке, чем привел в замешательство всех, кто наблюдал за этой странной сценой, и только Тор схватился за свой меч, но Стив остановил его жестом руки.  
— Готовы ли вы выразить вашу волю, Ваше великолепное Высочество, — Старк смотрел ему прямо в глаза и Роджерс тонул в этом взгляде, наполненном нежностью и любовью, желанием и обещанием рая на земле, и, конечно озорством.  
Если бы Стив сейчас мог, он бы не раздумывая набросился на Тони с поцелуями, но тот предусмотрительно сделал шаг назад и поклонился, обращаясь к Архиепископу:  
— Ваше Преосвященство, быть может мы закончим ритуал, как полагается по канонам церкви и совести?  
— Да, да, конечно!  
Архиепискп повернулся в сторону Стива и срывающимся голосом тоненько заголосил:  
— Согласен ли Ты, Принц Севера, Стив Роджерс, взять себе в супруги, смелого и отважного, мудрого и щедрого Короля Южных земель, Тони Старка? И любить его, беречь и заботиться о нем и его народе в счастье и несчастье, в здравии и болезни, в богатстве и бедности, пока не разлучит вас смерть?  
Стив помедлил, наслаждаясь тем, что теперь может отомстить Старку и потянуть время, но все же сдался и ответил:  
— Любить. Пока смерь не разлучит нас. Отныне и навсегда.  
Бумаги были скреплены печатями, хор пел радостно и торжественно, а Стив все еще стоял у алтаря не в силах сдвинуться с места. Тони же, как ни в чем не бывало, натянул перчатки и раскланялся.  
— Я думаю, что теперь мы увидимся не скоро, — он обласкал взглядом Стива с головы до ног, — удачи в бою и победы, мой Принц, во имя мира и процветания наших Земель.  
И больше, немедля ни минуты, Старк двинулся к выходу, где его ожидал снаряженный отряд сопровождения, готовый к бою.


	2. Часть 2

Часть 2  
За Старком еще не успела закрыться тяжелая дверь в часовню, а Тор, свирепо вращая глазами, уже приблизился к Стиву:  
— Что это было?  
Роджерс медленно повернул голову и отпрянул, так близко стоял возле него Тор.  
— Венчание, на которое вы уговаривали меня всем Советом.  
— Я не об этом.  
— А о чем?  
— Если я еще не сошел с ума, — Тор понизил голос до шепота, — Старк вел себя так, словно имеет на Вас права.  
— А он теперь и имеет на меня права, — Роджерс, наконец, вышел из состояния ступора и двинулся к выходу, но у двери притормозил, — вы же этого хотели?  
— Речь шла только о политически выгодном союзе!  
— Вот! О союзе! — губы Стива дрожали от негодования, — только супруг сбежал!  
— Ваше Высочество, — Тор у недоумении развел руками, — но Вы сами требовали…  
— Что?  
— Чтобы в брачном соглашении, этот пункт стоял под запретом! — Роджерс остановился так резко и внезапно, что Тор не рассчитав, врубился ему в спину, — вы забыли, мой Принц?  
— И Старк согласился?  
— Он подписал это, Ваше Высочество! — Тор обеспокоенно вглядывался в лицо Принца, опасаясь, что всего одна церемония могла помутить его рассудок, — вы оба, только что, поставили подписи под этим соглашением и даже скрепили его печатями по всем правилам.  
— Он не мог, — Роджерс сжал рукоять меча так, что побелели костяшки на пальцах, — он ведь знал!  
— О чем?  
— Неужели это ловушка?  
— Стив, — Тор позволил себе говорить без упоминания титулов, — можешь объяснить, что происходит?  
— Пока не могу, — и он заторопился к выходу, сбежал по каменным ступеням и вскочил в седло, — я должен сам разобраться в этом. Сам!  
И, пришпорив коней, он умчался туда, где призывно, оглашая резкими звуками окрестности, неслись над полем звуки боевых рожков, а хрипящие от нетерпения кони, под грозными, облаченными в доспехи воинами, били копытами. Знамена и штандарты развевались на ветру, а тысячи копий блестели на солнце, напоминая гигантское чудище, ощетинившееся и грозное.  
Король Тони Старк, приветствовал поклоном головы подъехавших и вставших с ним в один ряд Стива и его немногочисленный отряд, но как только трубач издал боевой клич, и возвестил о начале похода, стегнул свою лошадь, и она с места в карьер полетела, словно ветер. Роскошная рыжая грива ее развевалась, а алый плащ короля в этом грациозном беге, был ее продолжением, сливаясь в единую линию.  
Стив с восхищением смотрел, как уверенно держится Король Старк в седле и, стараясь не отставать, пришпоривал и без того идущую аллюром лошадь.

День клонился к вечеру, когда всадники спешились, давая людям и лошадям передышку. Лагерь было решено разбить у высокого холма, чтобы укрыться от глаз противника, и с рассветом сразу начать переход по узкому перешейку в горах.  
Шатры росли один за другим. Вот и королевский шатер, в котором было решено провести объединенный военный совет, был натянут. В нем запылали десятки светильников, а сооруженный на скорую руку грубый стол окружили офицеры двух командующих.  
— Это самый последний план расположения вражеской армии Альтрона, — первым заговорил Стив, — но ему более четырех дней.  
— За это время и расположение, и военная мощь армии могли круто измениться, — Старк стоял напротив, но не поднимал глаз от карты, придирчиво изучая ее.  
— Необходимо выслать отряд, — Стив сделал две отметки на карте, — пройти незамеченным можно здесь и здесь.  
— Да, но никто не должен ввязываться в бой, не выдавать своего присутствия, пройти тихо по лагерю противника, отмечая численность оружия, и вернуться не позже, чем первый луч солнца окрасит королевский штандарт.  
— У меня есть надежный человек, который принес эти сведения, он может отправиться тотчас, — Стив не желал уступать первенство в разговоре. Деловитый тон и холодность Старка злили и раздражали его, но принц старался сдерживаться, — я готов отдать приказ.  
— Не стоит торопиться, к тому же одного воина недостаточно, — парировал Старк.  
— Добавьте своих надежных, — Стив ехидно улыбнулся, — надеюсь, они умеют подчиняться приказам безоговорочно?  
— Мне. Всегда. Подчиняются. Безоговорочно, — разделяя слова паузами проговорил Тони, резанул по живому, обдал холодом своих карих, почти до черного глаз, словно сошелся с Роджерсом в безмолвном поединке.  
Тяжелый взгляд его совсем не был похож на взгляд короля, которым Старк с неприкрытой нежностью обласкал Стива там, в часовне, а уж тем более на взгляд влюбленного охотника, горящего желанием, который Роджерс искал и не находил. И он сурово свел брови, помрачнел, покрываясь холодной коркой льда, закрывая на замок свое сердце.  
— Позовите Хоукая, — Роджерс гордо поднял голову и расправил плечи, словно этот холод придал ему новых сил, укрепил волю, наполняя все тело бесстрашием и готовностью идти в бой хоть сейчас, — я отдам все необходимые распоряжения.  
— Да благословит их путь Бог, — Тор выступил вперед, — Хоукай сейчас придет.  
— Ну, что ж, на рассвете, как только вернуться, продолжим, — Старк сделал шаг назад и подал знак, что разговор на сегодня окончен, — по лагерю сигнал «отбой».  
Воины покинули шатер один за другим, но Старк задержался, и, глядя в упор на Роджерса, произнес:  
— Если только Его Высочество не откажет мне в любезности поужинать со мной.  
— Сейчас я должен осмотреть расположение войск, — Роджерс плотнее закутался в плащ, хотя вечер был теплым, — а это подождет.  
— Вы готовы пожертвовать ужином ради дела? — легкая улыбка тронула губы Старка. — Похвально.  
— Совсем недавно, ради дела, я пожертвовал большим, чем ужином в обществе Короля.  
— Чем же, мой Принц? — Тони сделал шаг в его сторону, но Стив отступил, не давая сократить расстояние между ними  
— Свободой.  
Глаза Старка в один миг стали грустными и маска сурового короля стекла с его лица:  
— Разве ты в плену, Роджерс?  
— А разве нет?  
— Я никогда не посягну на твою неприкосновенность, — Старк протянул руку и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до плаща, — слово Короля!  
— Мне трудно тебе верить, ты один раз уже обманул меня, — Роджерс удивился, как легко они снова перешли на «ты», — уже забыл?  
Старк рассмеялся и вдруг обхватил Стива обеими руками и притянул к себе:  
— Все еще боишься холода?  
— Тебе больше не удастся меня согреть, — Стив дернулся назад, но Тони удержал его.  
— Но ты уже весь горишь, — Старк невесомо провел ладонью по щеке, но Стив больно шлепнул его по наглой руке и почти задохнулся от собственной дерзости:  
— Прости, я не хотел, — он резко дернул полу плаща у Тони из рук и пошатнулся, потому что Старк внезапно выпустил его, — ты просто сводишь меня с ума!  
— А ты не поддавайся! – Старк смотрел на него так, что у Роджерса подкашивались ноги и больше всего хотелось упасть, утягивая Тони за собой, забыв об опасности и месте, в котором они находились, но он не дал волю своим чувствам.  
— Не уходи от ответа, — холодно произнес он.  
— Я и говорю, разве я обманул тебя, — Тони набросил накидку и медленно пошел к выходу из шатра, но на пороге обернулся и произнес, — ведь я обманул охотника.  
И уже совсем тихо добавил:  
— Мой Принц.  
Старк вышел и не мог слышать, как Роджерс со всей дури рубанул кулаком по деревянному столу, чтобы только не застонать в голос.

 

***  
Много дней они не виделись. Сначала тяжелый переход в горах, когда воины шли друг за другом тонкой неразрывной цепью, не остановиться, не повернуть, пока не оказались на другой стороне. Широкое поле предстало перед ними, и целая армия оказалась, как на ладони, поэтому времени на передышку не оставалось. Но Король Тони Старк не зря славился своими тактическими умениями — еще до перехода, он приказал войску разделиться, пустив две его части в обход лагеря противника. И они ушли, растворились под покровом ночи, невидимые и бесшумные, словно дымка, или утренний туман. Старк приказал оставить тяжелые подводы с оружием, чтобы легкие, летучие эти отряды были готовы прийти на помощь в тот миг, ударить в тыл, когда враг и не ожидал увидеть подкрепления.  
А потом тяжелые битвы день за днем. Пока однажды объединенная армия не вклинилась в ряды железного Альтрона, мощным рывком деля ее пополам, отсекая и дробя противника, чтобы часть армии потерла командование. Сотни раненых воинов и покалеченных лошадей, сломанных мечей и брошенных в страхе копий врагов, и великих побед храбрых воинов объединенных армий Короля Южных и Принца Северных Земель — и так изо дня в день.  
Старк бился отчаянно и смело, каждый раз со страхом и тревогой, всматриваясь вдаль, туда, где мелькал сине-красный штандарт Стива. И когда терял его из виду, рубил врагов беспощаднее, прокладывая себе путь к левому флангу, на котором сражался Роджерс со своим отрядом.  
И так продолжалось до тех пор пока, враг, сраженный мощью и силой, отвагой и бесстрашием воинов, отступил. Отступил, но не сдался.  
К ночи по решению военного совета была объявлена короткая передышка. По приказу Старка, выставили усиленные посты, чтобы воины в лагере могли отдохнуть и набраться сил, для нового сражения и не быть застигнутыми врасплох. Костры, если и разводили, то только за шатрами, чтобы не освещать войско, не выдавать его численность. И с наступлением ночи лагерь погрузился во тьму, только кое-где теплились горячие угли, на которых можно было согреть пищу и воду.  
Старк сидел опустив голову, но встрепенулся, когда один из его доверенных воинов возник на дорожке, ведущей к королевскому шатру.  
— Что с ним?  
— Ранен, но рана не большая.  
— Это опасно?  
— С ним лекарь, Ваше Величество.  
— Хорошо, иди.  
Старк подождал пока все в лагере затихнет и одинокая луна ярким светом зальет все вокруг. Он поднялся и тихо пошел по узкой тропинке, ведущей к тому месту, где был раскинут шатер Роджерса. Легкий шорох привлек его внимание, но Старк даже не успел охнуть, как влетел спиной со всего размаху в поленницу дров и был схвачен за горло, а короткий кинжал блеснул в воздухе.  
— Старк? — удивленный вскрик Роджерса разрезал тишину.  
— Ш – ш- ш! — только и сумел прохрипеть задушено Тони, — не стоит будить целый полк, только чтобы поприветствовать своего Короля.  
— Я же мог заколоть тебя, — Стив все еще сжимал его шею, чувствуя, как заполошно бьется жилка под его ладонью, — какого черта?  
— И стал бы вдовцом, — Тони даже в такую минуту не упускал возможности подразнить Роджерса, — сделай это, пока никто не видит, и путь к такой желанной свободе будет открыт.  
— Может быть хватит, — Роджерс держал его в своих руках и не мог поверить, что за столько дней Тони от него так близко, что можно почувствовать тепло и запах его кожи, такой желанный и почти забытый. И он всем телом навалился на Старка, — замолчи!  
— Тогда закрой мне рот, — прохрипел Тони и медленно облизал обветренные губы, которые даже в отблеске луны был такими яркими и манящими, что Стив не удержался и потянулся вперед. Припал жадно, пробуя на вкус, не ожидая ничего кроме укуса в ответ, и ошибся. Был захвачен, смят ответным напором и жаром, истосковавшегося по ласке, нежного и умелого рта короля Старка.  
— Нет, — Роджерс отпрянул, резко развернул Старка в своих руках, чтобы только не видеть его губ и довольной улыбки, но выпустить из объятий не смог. Он прижался к спине и горячо задышал в изгиб его шеи.  
— Да, Стив! Да! — прошептал Тони и дернул его руку вниз. Сжал ладонь так, чтобы Роджерс чувствовал его желание, а другой рукой потянул за тонкий кожаный шнурок, ослабляя штаны. Дернул вверх и без того свободный край шелковой рубахи, и Стив ощутил под ладонями сильное и упругое тело. Заскользил широко раскрытыми ладонями по груди, по животу вниз и замер, когда влажная капля коснулась и медленно потекла по его руке. Он задохнулся от предвкушения и запредельной свободы: трогать, ласкать, заставлять тянуться за своей рукой и вдруг вжался сам, сильнее, содрогаясь всем телом, глуша протяжный и мучительный стон в складках плаща Старка.  
— Нет, не сейчас!  
— Тогда отпусти меня, — чуть слышно прохрипел Тони.  
— Почему?  
— Мне нужно все или ничего, — Старк нежно гладил сжимающие его ладони, — придешь, когда будешь готов.  
— Привык получать все? — голос Роджерса дрожал от неудовлетворенного желания, — умеешь только побеждать?  
— Нет, мой Стив, ты — не приз, я не хочу тебя любой ценой, я просто хочу Тебя. Всего.  
И Роджерс разжал руки, выпуская, и молча смотрел как ночь поглощает, забирает себе уходящего прочь Короля Тони Старка. 

Но не успел Тони сделать и десяти шагов, как тишину ночи разорвали крики и удары мечей.  
— Измена! —понеслось над шатрами и уже через минуту спящий лагерь ожил, заалел горящими кострами, превратился в поле неравной битвы.  
Роджерс выхватил меч и рванулся вперед. В свете горящих костров он увидел только как мелькнул вдалеке алый плащ Старка и исчез из виду. Железные рыцари Альтрона, как муравьи заполонили все вокруг и скрежет металла, мешался с криками воинов и ржанием перепуганных лошадей, которые метались на привязи возле каждого шатра.  
Роджерс бежал, сшибая все на своем пути, бесстрашно врубался в беснующиеся ряды врагов, искусно владея мечом, рубил головы и руки, которые посмели поднять оружие на спящих воинов. Безжалостно колол, пробираясь к лошадям до тех пор, пока не оседлал одну из них и бросился в  
ту сторону, где в последний раз видел Тони.  
Он не верил собственным глазам, но армия Старка, которая еще недавно, казалось, была в растерянности от внезапного нападения, теснила вражеские ряды, расправляясь с бесчестно напавшими на лагерь, без жалости и пощады. И уже совсем скоро поле было усеяно трупами обезглавленных железных рыцарей армии Альтрона. Битва стихала, воины Старка выносили раненых, уводили к стойлам чужих лошадей, на замену погибших в стихийной схватке.  
Стив проехал поле вдоль и поперек несколько раз, пока увидел, как королевский лекарь перевязывает рану на голове, уложив к себе на колени Тора, который до крови кусает губы, чтобы не стонать.  
Роджерс бросился на землю, готовый подхватить его на руки, но лекарь остановил его:  
— Сейчас не время, пусть земля заберет его боль, тогда он сможет идти сам.  
Но Стив не удержался и спросил:  
— Где Король? — он сжал его руку, — скажи мне, где Тони?  
— Мне очень жаль, Стив, но Энтони Эдвард Старк IV, — Тор облизал пересохшие губы, — ваш Король попал в плен.  
— Как это случилось?  
— Они пришли за ним.  
— Зачем?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Они пришли обезглавить армию, — проговорил старый лекарь, — они взяли самое ценное: ум и храбрость, бесстрашие и гений командующего, чтобы сломить вас, а быть может, чтобы выторговать свою свободу, когда силы их иссякнут и они захотят сдаться.  
— Что ты говоришь старик, — Роджерс схватил его за грудки и поднял над землей, — он в опасности?  
— Настоящий воин всегда в опасности, пока идет война, — он нажал на невидимую точку на руке Стива и тот поневоле выпустил старика, – выиграй эту войну, спаси своего Короля и опасность отступит.  
Лекарь подобрал небольшой мешочек потряс его и запустил руку внутрь:  
— Смотри, что говорят мои руны! — он протянул ему небольшой гладкий камень, — пришло Твое время, теперь Ты должен идти! Иди и победи врага!

 

Воодушевленный предсказанием и терзаемый страхами за своего Короля, Роджерс не стал медлить. Всего трое суток понадобилось ему, чтобы повести армию на штурм крепости, в которой укрылся Альтрон с остатками своих воинов. И как только они одолели крепостную стену, и ворота в крепость оказались открыты, Стив ворвался в двери замка и, задыхаясь от ненависти не вбежал, а почти взлетел на верхнюю площадку, где Альтрон, удерживал Старка, стоя на краю пропасти. Старк был измучен жаждой и кровавые раны говорили о том, что ему пришлось не сладко в плену, но Альтрон прикрывался им, как щитом.  
— Если ты убьешь меня, ты убьешь и своего Короля, и мы вместе упадем на дно Черного Озера.  
— Отпусти Его и дерись со мной, чудовище! — Стив медленно приближался к ним.  
— Нет, Роджерс!  
— Чего ты хочешь? — он сделал еще один еле видимый шаг вперед.  
— Его жизнь в обмен на мою!  
— Это слишком неравноценный обмен, — и Стив одним коротким и точным движением вскинул арбалет и выстрелил, — я не согласен, тварь.  
Старк только успел охнуть, когда стрела, пройдя в миллиметре от его виска, вонзилась в глаз Альтрону и от адской боли он вскинул руки, выпуская свою жертву.  
— Не-е-е-е-т! — Альтрон пошатнулся, и теряя опору, оглашая звериным рыком окрестности, стал падать. Из последних сил он схватился за шелковый пояс, которым был обернут Тони, но ткань натянулась, заскользила, освобождая короля, и Альтрон с диким криком рухнул в пропасть.  
Роджерс метнулся вперед и ухватился одной рукой за край рубахи Старка, другой цепляясь арбалетом за выступ в крепостной стене, чтобы удержать его. Он дернул Тони на себя и они скатились с парапета, благополучно приземлившись на каменные ступени открытой площадки.  
— Кто научил тебя так стрелять? — улыбаясь, как ни в чем не было, спросил Тони.  
— Нравится? — Роджерс весь перемазанный, но счастливый приподнялся на локте над ним, — это… мой Король научил меня.  
— Неплохо, — передразнивая Стива вторил ему в ответ Тони, — я бы не отказался овладеть искусством такого выстрела.  
— Так в чем проблема, давай научу! — и Стив потянулся к губам Старка, но тот не успел ему ответить.  
Отряд сопровождения во главе с Тором, наконец, отыскали пленника и его спасителя, и сейчас бежали к ним. Стив встал, и отошел в сторону. Воины укладывали Тони на носилки из плащей и перекрещенных мечей, чтобы отнести его в покои, где уже обосновался лекарь со своими зельями и примочками.  
Тор положил руку на плечо Роджерса:  
— Ваш отец, будет гордится Вами, Ваше Высочество!  
— Это наша общая победа!  
— Значит ваш союз был оправдан?  
— Поживем увидим, мой друг. 

Через несколько дней Армия с победой вернулась в свои земли и Король Тони Старк любезно пригласил Принца Роджерса и его свиту, для участия в пышных празднествах по этому случаю.  
Стив собирался, как на первое свидание. Он перемерял сотню костюмов, но ему все не нравилось. После суровых одежд военного похода все шелка и перья, все шитые золотом камзолы и перчатки тончайшей кожи казались ему вычурными и глупыми. В конце концов, он надел белую рубаху из шелка и накинул простой дорожный плащ.   
Сундуки были собраны и груженые кареты отправились в путь. Они ехали долгих 10 часов, когда наконец на горизонте появилась граница Южных земель. Роджерс заметно занервничал, но уже через минуту потребовал своего боевого коня и, усевшись верхом, ускакал вперед, обгоняя праздничный обоз, который груженый подарками и подданными тянулся медленнее обычного.   
Всю дорогу он не переставая думал о том, как встретит его Старк, о чем будет говорить. Роджерс с трудом мог представить, как Тони будет себя вести в обстановке новых правил и законов, а тем более в роли венценосного супруга. Там, на войне, все было просто и понятно. Вот враг, а вот две армии, объединенные одной идеей защиты своих земель, а теперь все казалось намного сложнее.  
Стив и не заметил, как свернул на знакомую тропинку, ведущую в глубину леса к дикому озеру. Птицы пели на все лады, заросли кустарников становились гуще, а тропинка все уже, и лошадь постепенно с галопа перешла на мерный шаг, а вскоре и вовсе остановилась. Стив соскочил с лошади и, привязав ее к старому дереву, неторопливо пошел вперед. Казалось, что тысячи вопросов, утяжеляют каждый его шаг. К том же Стив не переставая корил себя за холодность и нерешительность, за глупые страхи и каждый раз вспоминал каким свободным и открытым в своих желаниях был Старк.  
— «Придешь, когда будешь готов».  
Легко сказать.  
Стив давно уже был готов. Тони снился ему ночами, со своей невозможной улыбкой и озорными взглядами, нежными руками и откровенными ласками. И Роджерс всякий раз просыпался мокрый и текущий, как девчонка. Он со стоном сворачивался в клубок, поджимая колени. Кусал губы от разочарования, видя пустую постель, не веря, что это был только сон.  
Воспоминания так распалили его, что едва подойдя к заросшему травой берегу, он сбросил с себя одежду и уже собирался войти в ледяную воду озера, как легкая стрела скользнула у его ног и сбила стебель водяной лилии.  
Сердце Стива забилось так сильно, что казалось вот-вот выскочит из груди:  
— Может быть скажешь, какого черта ты делаешь в королевских владениях, да еще с луком и стрелами? — произнес он улыбаясь, как тысячи солнц.  
Человек у него за спиной положил на траву лук и стрелы, и теплые, такие знакомые, сильные руки медленно огладили бедра Стива, потянули на себя, прижимаясь всем телом к обнаженной разгоряченной коже:  
— А это королевские владения? — голос Старка такой нежный и тихий прозвучал у него над ухом, и у Роджерса побежали мурашки по всему телу.  
— Да, — Стив обернулся и оказался в кольце рук Тони.   
— И подданные говорят, что правитель этот очень суровый, — он сжал Стива сильнее и потянулся за поцелуем, но Стив отклонился в сторону, дразня Тони.  
— Кто-то дал слово, что никогда не посягнет на его неприкос…  
— Пока он сам не попросит, — перебил его Тони, не давая увернуться.   
Он нежно покусывал губы Стива и, видя как они краснеют и наливаются, понимал - еще совсем чуть-чуть и он не сможет больше сдерживаться.  
— Но я не знаю «как», — Роджерс, осмелев, скользнул руками по телу Старка.   
Тони охнул и запрокинул голову от удовольствия, которое разлилось по телу от одного прикосновения Стива, который сжал его, забывая о всех своих страхах.   
— Повторяй за мной, мой Принц! Все или ничего!  
— Все, Тони, с тобой все, что захочешь, — и он опрокинул его на шелковую траву, нашептывая то, что так долго мечтал с ним сделать.  
А Тони только смеялся в ответ и тонул в удовольствии, подаваясь вперед, вжимаясь сильнее, так, чтобы Стив мог чувствовать его разгорающееся желание.

***

— Брак по расчету? — хмыкнул многозначительно Тор и отступил в тень большого дерева, — никогда не знаешь, чем это может закончиться.  
Он вскочил в седло и пришпорил коня, уводя охрану подальше от двух влюбленных, для которых время перестало существовать, а остались только страстные объятия, жадные поцелуи и еще бесстыдные стоны, плывущие над озером и медленно тающие в предрассветном тумане.


End file.
